gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:98.85.146.3
I want to know why this question is absurd? Are you the author that knows everything the characters have done and think? If so, then fine. But if not, your personal opinion is not the absolute truth and in no way makes your opinion more truthful than anyone else's. I will admit I havent been able to even find a copy of any of the books. But that doesnt mean me, or anyone else, cant base an opinion on the things weve seen on the series. You are wrong about one thing for sure, though. The series didnt invent her having a stillborn. In the series, she says herself they had a child with dark hair, he didnt die in her, or right after birth. She doesnt actually say what age, just young, that her firstborn died of a fever. Its also possible that the books do hint to it, you just didnt notice, like I didnt notice all those little clues in the series the first time I watched it. Please express your opinions, but be respectful to the fact that others dont share your same opinion, and that by no means makes your opinion absolute fact and right.--User98.85.146.3 "But if not, your personal opinion is not the absolute truth and in no way makes your opinion more truthful than anyone else's." -- I am an Administrator. My task, my vocation, is to rule on what is absolute truth and what is not. It falls to me to tell someone they are objectively wrong when they even consider that Gendry might be Cersei's child. You haven't even read the books: you're a god-damned non-person. :"Its also possible that the books do hint to it, you just didnt notice," -- admittedly, I originally didn't understand that the TV series said she had a "baby who died of a fever in infancy" not a "stillborn" (slight difference), but otherwise....you ass. People have been reading and combing over these books for 15 years. Do you honestly think no one would have NOTICED a mention of Cersei having a stillborn that we didn't know about? The professionals at Westeros.org haven't. "I didn't notice all the clues" -- bullshit. This isn't a wrestling show, it's like a movie, and you're supposed to PAY ATTENTION to the plot. "Please express your opinions, but be respectful to the fact that others dont share your same opinion, and that by no means makes your opinion absolute fact and right." No. Those who can't play nice or have no idea how to edit need to be shamed and humiliated, made into pariahs to shock the other grunts into submission. Spare the rod, spoil the child. Aren't you....ashamed that you made such basic mistakes about the TV series? You're an idiot. Yes, when an Administrator tells you you're wrong, you are objectively wrong. My armor is contempt. My shield is disgust. My sword is hatred. Thus you need to not simply be chastised, but pounded into the dirt and humiliated. For you see, I am an American. :America is a very all-or-nothing society. We like the big win, the touchdown, the knockout in the first round. We like to know, and for everyone else to know, that our victory wasn’t only uncontested, it was positively devastating. -- World War Z I've even got a line of banned users' decapitated heads symbolically mounted on spikes on my userpage as a warning to other incompetents. God didn't see fit to exercise divine justice so I'll do it my way: ruthless and devastating. You are permanently banned from this wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC)